


Things You Said

by Otheliame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otheliame/pseuds/Otheliame
Summary: “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every day when I look at you, I can’t believe that I somehow managed to come to a place and time that allowed for me to be with you. It’s always been you, Lance. It’s always been you.”---** These were answers to 2 minific asks that exploded on tumblr and I was asked to post it here so here you go!Prompts were "Things you said when you thought I was asleep" and then "Things you said when there was no space between us."**





	Things You Said

Lance’s eyes have been closed for at least a half hour but he’s no closer to being asleep than he was when he’d gotten into bed. He had been busy all day, he got back from a mission delivering supplies off-planet to Nublirai, which has been struggling ever since they’d been freed from Galra occupation, then he went to a sit-down with Kolivan and a few other Blade of Marmora team leaders to helping train some new recruits before he was finally permitted to take the night. So, hypothetically he _should _be able to fall asleep at the drop of a dime, but here he is, wide awake, waiting for sleep to finally come and _claim him already. _

The door to the bedroom opens and Lance hears the sound of boots being taken off, internally he wonders if he should roll over and greet Keith but he’s too tired. _He’s gonna be in bed in a minute anyway. _Lance thinks to himself as he remains still with his eyes shut, having not moved as he hears his boyfriend moving around the room in preparation for bed, _and maybe some cuddling can finally get my melatonin to kick in. _

The mattress sinks as Keith gets into bed with him and after a moment warm arms wrap around Lance; he lets himself be pulled into Keith’s chest, reveling in the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck. Oh yes, he’ll certainly be sleeping in no time like this, in his boyfriend’s arms, the warmth permeating throughout his being like he’s lying with a space heater… 

Lance hears Keith’s husky voice after a moment of regular breath, it’s at a just below a whisper volume, if Keith’s lips weren’t pressed right by his ear, Lance doubts that he would’ve heard it. _“I love you.” _

This snaps Lance wide awake, the clinging fragments to the realm of dreams fall away like water rolling off a glass as he feels Keith’s arms tighten around him. His hand is splayed against his chest, right over Lance’s heartbeat, and his pulse stammers when Keith’s breath tickles his hair at the nape of his neck. _“I love you.” _He whispers it against his deep, caramel skin like he’s telling Lance a secret, undeniable warmth fills him that goes beyond just his boyfriend’s body heat pressed against his back.

What’s more is he absolutely will _not _allow for Keith’s breathy words to stand alone; not while he’s still conscious. Lance shifts and Keith’s arm lifts, he hears his boyfriend hum in surprise as Lance turns around until he’s facing him, slowly he opens his sleep heavy eyes. 

Keith’s eyes are always the first thing that draws Lance in, they’re widened and close to black in the darkness of the room, filled with stars just like the abyssal depths of space. The halo of the wild crests of his hair is illuminated by the shadows, Lance finds his hands traveling up between them and cupping Keith’s cheek as tangles his legs closer to his. 

“… I didn’t know you were awake.” Keith rumbles softly, his voice hitches in surprise when Lance touches his index finger over his lips. 

“I love you, too.” Lance whispers back to him with his slender fingers moving to shift through the other’s dark locks, inky spills along his pale skin. Keith stares back at him with the same wide eyed expression, so to drive his point home Lance leans in and presses his lips to the other’s. It’s a soft kiss, gentle and chaste but it bubbles with warmth from the pair as they gravitate closer together. Before long the lazy kisses turn slower as their exhaustion catches up to them, and they fall asleep while wrapped up in each other’s arms, surrounded in the warmth made by their other half.

\---

The first thing that Keith becomes aware of as he’s pulled from sleep is sweet breath ruffling his hair. Second is the heat of the body tangled with his, and third is the heartbeat pressed against his chest. It’s almost like Lance, lying flush against him, is _Keith’s _heartbeat, as he can’t feel his own; all he feels is his, is _him. _

Keith tightens his arms around the man in his arms and there’s a hum in response, Keith blinks the sleep from his eyes as Lance shifts beneath his grasp. He rolls over, his hair is cresting with wild auburn curls that contrast the deep, bronze burn of his skin like he was made of clay by an attentive, loving sculptor. 

“Hey.” Lance’s voice is groggy in sleep, dragging on the syllables as his eyes have yet to open. Keith finds himself watching them, waiting for their appearance like the expectation that comes from the dawn of a new day. 

“Good morning.” Keith murmurs softly in response. He drags his fingertips across the skin of his boyfriend’s arms to his shoulder, enraptured by the rested and peaceful expression he dons. “Sleep good?”

“Like a rock.” Lance smiles and Keith’s heart stutters out of time, not for the first time and not for the last he wonders at what good he had done in his past that gave him the karma required for him to be able to share these small moments with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Beautiful bed head, beautiful crooked grin, imperfect but the epitome of perfection. 

Lance’s eyes slowly open and lock on Keith’s; they shimmer like crystalline waves of the sea, and as soon as he gains coherency he reaches up and ruffles Keith’s hair with a sluggish, but nonetheless playful smirk, “Your bed-head’s spectacular.”

Keith rolls his eyes at the other which inspires a low chuckle, sending lightning up Keith’s fingertips where they rest on his side. After a moment’s silence, Lance sits up a little, Keith shifts to allow Lance to get up if he so wishes to but he doesn’t; rather he presses closer, rolling until he’s lying directly on top of Keith and stops once he’s using his boyfriend as his personal bed and his chest as his pillow. He gently touches his nose to his and Keith finds his eyes closing as his proximity soaks into his bones like the warmth of a fireplace after standing in the snow, his hands travel across his sides, counting his ribs, his deep breaths, his heart beats. 

Lance rests his head on top of his layered hands just beneath Keith’s collarbone, Keith keeps his hands traversing his skin even as Lance whispers so softly that Keith almost wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t two inches away from his face.

“Did you mean what you said last night? That you love me?”

Keith answers without a second of hesitation. “Of course.” When Lance doesn’t answer Keith’s eyes open and he sits up on his elbows to look upon him fully, Lance allows him to rise but he remains close enough that their morning breath mingles together. Lance’s expression is wide open, bare bones before Keith and his heart nearly strangles his throat at the sight. 

“Of course I love you, Lance.” Keith’s voice is husky with disuse and just below the tenor of a whisper, Lance’s breath hitches and Keith finds the words he’s always had but never been able to articulate come to him and tumble from his lips like sand down an hourglass, “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every day when I look at you, I can’t believe that I somehow managed to come to a place and time that allowed for me to be with you. It’s _always_ been you, Lance. It’s always been you.”

Lance stares at Keith with wide eyes, and for a moment Keith wonders if his words were too intense. Too much. But Lance wipes those worries away with a gentle, chaste kiss, but before Keith can begin to melt into it Lance touches his forehead to his, with his eyes closed Keith watches his expression relax and lie bare before him as he answers him with a hushed tone, “… Marry me.” 

Keith blinks at him in surprise. For this brief moment the world is still, the both of them even seem to be holding their breath. Slowly he reaches up and holds Lance’s face, cradling him like a treasure because that is what he_ is_ to him… but even then the word _treasure _doesn’t fully encapsulate the depth of Keith’s feelings. Lance is an entire world in himself, his eyes are as deep and as expansive as the ocean and his smile is a solar flare that ignites the universe around him with his light and his energy. 

Slowly Keith breaks into a smile full of warmth and softness, the kind that only Lance can provoke, a kind that Keith doesn’t think he could’ve been capable of if it weren’t for the love of his life laying directly on his chest with nothing separating their hearts from each other. Like they’re beating as one from within separate bodies that aren’t so separate after all. “Of course.” Keith whispers breathlessly. Lance’s eyes shock with lightning bolts of the morning light within as Keith caresses his cheek with his thumb where he holds him in the palm of his hand. “Yes. Yes. I’ll marry you.” 

When they give into the gravitation between them Keith’s being is filled with warmth he could never possibly describe save with one word, one name, _Lance. _His sharpshooter, his wings, his right hand… and now his husband.

And that is all that Keith could have ever asked for. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fucking fluffy that it got me weak just to write it, so i hope y'all enjoy it!  
Check out my blog for more of my content (I write and art all kinds of stuff): https://otheliame.tumblr.com/


End file.
